Volver
by Matuk
Summary: Un recuento de los sitios recónditos y necesarios que Charles y Erik visitaron dentro de sí al volverse a encontrar. SPOILERS DoFP. Capítulo 4.
1. Dos prisiones

_Vi DoFP y estoy penosamente obsesionada. Necesito un poco de consuelo, razón por la cual me puse a escribir como enferma. Les presento un par de viñetas sobre esta majestuosa y trágica relación, porque soy la oscuridad mezquina y quiero que sufran conmigo._

_Melodía para acompañar: **My body is a cage** de Peter Gabriel. _

* * *

**1. Dos prisiones**

Charles se derrumbó en el sofá de su estudio. Con tres vasos de whisky encima y el componente haciendo efecto en sus venas, la tensión en su cuello por fin había disminuido y la punción en su espalda esa casi soportable. Pero ni eso ni la media luz plegada por las pesadas cortinas ni el destierro de las voces corrosivas conseguían aislarlo del recuerdo fatal.

La sensación de la mayor decepción que experimentaría en toda su vida eclipsaba cualquier afán de alegría. Le escocía como si hubiese ocurrido un momento antes; como si la humedad y la remembranza de Cuba reposaran en su cama deshecha y en la planta de sus pies corriera una arena delgada arrastrada por el viento estival. Como si Erik con toda su postura prepotente y todo su cinismo acabara de abandonar su habitación sin mirar atrás (con la bala secretamente oculta en el puño, por supuesto) llevándose a su hermana con él y de paso sus piernas.

Apretujó con fuerza sus labios y comprendió que le sería imposible reprimir el llanto seco, casi pusilánime, y las interrogantes desconsoladas que se desencadenaban tras él.

Charles jamás imaginó que una sola persona podría hacerlo naufragar en el abismo. Habiendo presenciado tantas penas ajenas y tantas íntimas decadencias; tantos desconsuelos, tanta maldad y tanta falta de fe, parecía algo, más que improbable, completamente absurdo. Pero ahí estaba, parcialmente agonizante, el hombre atribuido con el don del optimismo y la entereza.

Más que traicionado, se sentía frustrado consigo mismo, avergonzado al punto de no querer mirar en los espejos su mala pinta, su alma rota impresa en sus pupilas machacadas; avergonzado por haberse ilusionado ciegamente, por haber permitido que una persona a la que acaba de conocer excediera el punto de no retorno, aquel límite de su propio espíritu hasta donde permitía que nadie más se le acercara por el bien de su sanidad mental, peligrosamente expuesta por su mutación, y que a Erik le había permitido acceder por ingenuamente creer que tenían algo en común, que podía salvarlo en su afinidad fantasmal.

Cuán equivocado estaba.

A Erik no le había bastado hurtar su fe sin miramientos, sino que le había exprimido los métodos de consuelo. Le había abierto el corazón a golpes de metal y le había degenerado su bondad, aprovechándose de ella. Lo había hecho dudar sobre todas sus entusiastas convicciones cuando decidió gastar su espíritu completo intentando convencerlo de que era mejor persona... para nada, para que todo cayera en el sitio oscuro donde apuntaba caer desde un inicio.

Todos los días durante casi diez años se preguntó si Erik estaría sufriendo del mismo modo que él. Lo dudaba con una aflicción indescriptible y una inquina que apenas podía manejar. La mayor parte del tiempo no quería siquiera cuestionarlo. Pero cuando lo hacía y la interrogante no escampaba antes de caer noqueado por el alcohol, su mente se extendía a los confines del suero y, de una forma incierta y más bien onírica, casi podía acudir a una prisión conformada de piedra, forzar su entrada en una mente de macizo hierro y acunar sin acotaciones la rabia, las ideologías oscuras, el dolor enjaulado... y algo que con su nombre parecía una añoranza interminable.

* * *

_Gracias por leer y por los comentarios de odio y amor. Los espero en la siguiente viñeta. _


	2. 214782

_Esta segunda viñeta se manifestó de forma más sencilla cuando recordé agregar música al proceso creativo. Luego concluí que no era mala idea complementar la lectura con la canción que componía la columna del relato. Estoy emocionada. La canción de la viñeta anterior es **My body is a cage** de Peter Gabriel. _

_En esta ocasión: **Rabbit in your headlights** de UNKLE y Tom Yorke._

* * *

**2. 214782**

Erik tuvo paciencia. No la quiso llamar esperanza ni serenidad, aunque se asemejaban y si de ella algo sabía era más bien porque la había hurtado...

Entre la ansiedad y la perspectiva de una obligación consumada sólo cabía aferrarse a ella, aguardar a algo o a aguardar la nada.

Dentro de paredes blancas, meditar en el vacío, idear una guerra comprometida en aras de libertad mutante; abrazar la sumisión del cautiverio que se disputaba entre la imposición y la elección, y resignarse a la represión de su poder, eran el modo idóneo para equilibrar su espíritu.

Claro que no todo siempre marchaba como hubiera querido: la debilidad del campo magnético y la lejanía del metal del que apenas recordaba la textura que adquiría en su mente, lo acongojaban hasta hacerle perder el sentido de la espera.

No tenía modo útil de distraerse, de recuperar la compostura cuando lo abrumaba el desasosiego, y a veces, cuando a punto de rendirse se encontraba, pensaba en Charles y aborrecerlo por su indiferencia y abandono lo hacían recobrar la paciencia. Pero las pesadillas que se incorporaban como subsidio del resentimiento eran unas desgraciadas. Tan extraordinarias y tan absurdas que por momentos creía que se le parecían demasiado a la culpa. Una culpa amplia y corrosiva con la que sólo conseguía despreciarlo más, despreciar aquella divergencia pacífica, despreciar principalmente que el peso de su opinión entrara como magnánima antítesis de una causa tan obvia: salvar la especie.

Pensando en eso no podía dormir por semanas enteras y en el delirio del agotamiento sólo quedaba un ansia irresistible porque Charles apareciera de pronto dentro de su mente admitiendo, _estoy de acuerdo _y lo perdonara. Pero la posibilidad de que sucediera algo así no la consideraba ni en las ilusiones más negligentes. Era entonces cuando añoraba volver en el tiempo, remediar Cuba, tan sólo eso, que ni la bala desviada ni el ímpetu inmaduro de Raven hubieran sucedido ni se hubieran vuelto el sello ostensible de su enemistad.

En los lapsos momentáneos de sueño, recuperados por supervivencia, a veces creía que la bala entre sus dedos y el cabello de Charles, mientras sostenía su cabeza, eran lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo. Cuando se sentía al borde de la vigilia, las ideas siempre se confundían. Sus manos despertaban extendidas alcanzando las imágenes. Una acariciando la bala, el magnetismo de la tierra, la suavidad del metal y la convicción de su supremacía. La otra arañando el cuello impoluto y el cabello sinuoso, la índole apacible de un azul que lo hundía en el recuerdo de su madre y, a la vez, en su propia y oxidada compasión...

_Calma tu mente._

Los primeros años lloraba hasta caer en una inconsciencia vacía, repleto de frustración, de confusión. Al paso del tiempo las ganas se fueron enfriando, poco a poco, hasta hacerse esporádicas. Se iba volviendo experto en una serenidad metálica inexorable, construida por el esfuerzo indescriptible de lograr la paciencia.

Mantenerla implicaría la dificultad de su vida, pues suponía una importante paradoja: a la vez que sabía perfectamente que aquella paciencia sería el remedio único que conseguiría sacarlo ileso para continuar, era Charles, quien no quería que continuara, quien le ponía esa mirada cuando continuaba, quien ni las lágrimas resistía cuando continuaba, el que se la había enseñado toda con una inolvidable y perra ternura.

* * *

_Gracias de antemano por sus maravillosos comentarios que me animan a trabajar de madrugada, aún el deber absurdo. Nos vemos en la siguiente viñeta._


	3. La ambigüedad de la fachada

_P__erdón__ por__ la__ demora__,__ me__ traiciona la __inspiración inestable a __consec__uencia__ de mis__ humores malos. No los __entretengo (ni me entretengo porque es horrible publicar desde un ipad) Sólo quiero agradecer por sus bellos reviews a Ocean Lady, Torinuel, pero sobre todo a Zahiel Hakala por su constancia. Muchas gracias. _

_Melodía: **Dissolved**** girl** de Massive Attack. _

* * *

**3. La ambigüedad de la fachada**

Charles nunca había sido un hombre violento. Era enérgico al compartir sus opiniones y podía elevar su voz hasta el punto de suscitar una veraz autoridad, pero rara vez había perdido la compostura en una disputa y de insultos no sabía. Él mismo optaba por restringir esos impulsos pues las emociones que por su don lo llenaban eran tantas y de vez en cuando tan extremas, que un momento de descuido podían doblegarlo lo suficiente como para hacerlo perder el control de sí mismo.

Había tenido que instruirse en una paciencia que rebasaba la frontera ordinaria, a persistir disciplinadamente en un estado perenne de serenidad. La fuerza de su convicción no le daba la alternativa de relajar sus propias necesidades viscerales. Por esta razón, la exigencia de sentirse un poco ajeno a la situación que se le presentara no era un capricho mas que una precaución; involucrarse demasiado y luego ser rebasado por los sentimientos podía herirlo de forma severa, no sólo a él, sino a quien estuviera al alcance de su asombrosa mente.

Pero con Erik esto (y todo lo demás) era esencialmente distinto. Las cosas que hacía o dejaba de hacer, por insignificantes que fueran, se le introducían debajo de la piel con una facilidad alarmante, con consciencia y sabor. Todo aquello que decía con descuido, todo lo que pensaba con furia, todo lo que callaba con deprecio: sus ideas tan erradas y sus modos tiranos e impulsivos le resonaban dentro del pecho con una potencia nuclear, dejándolo sin remota esperanza. Todo lo que destilaba Erik, ya fuera en silencio o a gritos, se volvía un mensaje estrechamente personal.

Desde hacía tiempo había dejado de preguntarse qué significaba esa descompostura, pero de algún modo, algo, que nunca alcanzaba a descifrar a pesar de su experimentada habilidad, le informaba que era excesivo. Para bien o para mal.

Por eso, sin haber sido nunca un hombre violento ni visceral, cuando las puertas se abrieron y revelaron a Erik con un gesto de brillante estupefacción, con la ropa mala del aislamiento, con el cabello absolutamente fabuloso (¿en qué estás pensando?), delgado, torneado, pacífico..., su alma se impregnó de una pasión indefinible que empezó por devorarlo vivo.

_Detenla._

En la nebulosidad de ese corto circuito, liberó la densidad de su vehemencia con un puñetazo que proyectó con todas sus fuerzas en la mandíbula del otro, enviándolo directamente al suelo.

_Te odio_, pretendió gritar, descubriendo inmediatamente que eso _nunca_ era cierto, a pesar de haberlo sentido tanto. A pesar de todo. _Me dueles_, no quiso decir, aunque era más acertado. _Me dueles demasiado_ y más, _peor_ por la forma en la que acaba de pronunciar su nombre: quedo y atónito y lento como si se cayera de su boca la densidad misma, como si lo hubiera cargado durante años en la puerta de la lengua. Esa voz amplia que no pensó oír nunca más, grave e indolente.

Erik que siempre reaccionaba a la violencia con ímpetu, no lo consiguió esta vez. Más allá del contacto brutal, la vasta presencia del otro, siendo en modos y apariecia tan menudo, y la amargura de desvelo en su rostro eran los motivos más agudos de su turbación. Nunca imaginó reencontrarse así ni en un millón de años y toda la rabia que había sentido no la halló en el mar del desconcierto.

Entre el cabello largo, el vello en su rostro y las ojeras casi tocando sus pómulos le fue imposible contemplar una porción de la habitual quietud fanática de Charles. Se sintió avergonzado e inexplicablemente triste: al decir su nombre también le hubiera gustado estrechar su mano.

-Igual me da gusto verte-dijo a cambio, sujetándose el rostro amedrentado. Y esa era la verdad. Toda. Pese que fuera algo que no quería precisamente evidenciar. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser impreciso con el fin de protegerse.

_Cínico, maldito, desgraciado, _Charles emitió sin sonidos con espasmos en los órganos, pero aguantó de algún modo no tener que gritárselo y comprometerse con esa demasía. Concluyó que aquella había sido la peor situación que podía presentarse en aquellos tiempos de tan molesta vulnerabilidad.

-Y caminando...- Erik apenas había reparado en eso y se sentía indescriptiblemente aliviado, un poco menos avergonzado, menos dolido, por eso y por el puñetazo que se merecía parcialmente.

-No gracias a ti...-la displicencia de Charles era como un campo de fuerza que Erik no podía tocar y que padeció en obediente silencio.

Entre esas pausas agotadoras casi se rindió. No tanto como para pedir perdón, por supuesto. No le parecía justo muy a pesar de la ausencia del antídoto. Sólo quería que Charles entendiera sin intermedios lo que no había comprendido en diez años. Evidentemente aquello no parecía una posibilidad, pero soñarla tanto debía inclinar un poco la balanza.

_Quédate en el suelo,_ suplicó Charles desde lo más hondo de sus entrañas al verlo incorporarse intentando salvar la parte más blanda de su orgullo lacerado. Erik se extendió frente a él en su metro ochenta y más, percibiendo como una parte secreta, aquella que quería arrumbar todo y arrastrarlo a jugar al ajedrez lo impelía hacia el olvido con desesperación.

Sin conformarse con ponerse a su altura, se adelantó, recibiendo en respuesta un mohín casi imperceptible de desprecio en su boca dramáticamente roja, cosa que le ardió un poco más que la bofetada y lo hizo detenerse en una oración que casi fue un murmullo.

-Eres la última persona... a la que esperaba ver hoy.

-Créeme. No estaría aquí si no fuera necesario-respondió Charles de forma instantánea, inexorable, sin esfuerzo. Para esos momentos el objetivo parecía demasiado distante y pequeño para la magnitud de esa pena. Sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí antes de quebrarse frente a él, más, un poco más de lo que su aspecto ya delataba. Y Erik, aún acorralado por la sorpresa, ansiaba que la situación se transformara, se deprendiera de lo bizarro y de lo apremiante, para así tener la oportunidad de poner sus desacuerdos en orden, poder controlar su propio resentimiento bárbaro y ser capaz de pedirle perdón sólo por lo que merecía disculparse.

-Si te sacaré de aquí será a mí manera: sin matar.

Erik se irritó y la rabia contra Charles le llegó a todas partes como si la barrera que la contenía toda hubiera cedido inesperadamente. Que siguiera sin entenderlo tenía que ser una maldita broma, pues no era idiota y ya había visitado su mente demasiadas veces. Tal vez ni siquiera le importaba o lo había dejado de intentar, pero Charles debía saber que asesinar siempre había sido una consecuencia no obligada pero posible contra la resistencia. Le calaba que si no pensara realmente que mataba a placer tuviera el descaro de dejarlo implícito. Deseó gritarle que tenía que irse a la mierda, pero como necesitaba salir de ahí y de cierta forma se lo agradecía, se limitó a comentar el cinismo más pasivo que encontró.

-Sin casco. No podría contradecirte aunque quisiera.

Charles fue quien ahora recibió el golpe, la oración fue como un resumen de su desgracia. Liquidó sin sopesar el último tramo que los apartaba, de modo que los ojos grises de Erik se elevaran sobre los suyos más de lo que hubiera querido.

Inquieto ante su cercanía, incómodo y reconfortado en partes iguales, Erik creyó que todo volvería a ser como antes, que la presencia apacible de Charles invadiría su cabeza para rescatarlo como lo había hecho hacía tanto tiempo y un fragmento ignoto de él se entregó por completo ante la expectativa. Pero Charles sólo había conseguido aquella aproximación, paulatina y tortuosa, para confiarle con una severidad aciaga algo que lo perturbaría por completo:

-No volveré a entrar a esa cabeza de nuevo- dijo simplemente, perfectamente asqueado.

Erik captó aquel fragmento de su ser quejándose, vaciándose; la sola perspectiva de tocarlo, el cometido de no exponerse: nulos. Su boca se secó y la sensación de una gélida mano oprimió su garganta. Comprendió en ese instante que lo había perdido para siempre. La magnitud de la declaración casi le revoca la integridad y el llamado de una súplica por poco se manifiesta en su aliento. La boca larga, los ojos de azul eléctrico, los labios húmedos por las puntas empapadas del cabello exponían una inflexibilidad extranjera que no daba afora a ningún tipo de alegato, ni siquiera una disculpa instintiva, desesperada.

Dentro de él emergió el niño indefenso de los campos; el paria vencido por el frío, el miedo, el odio y el poder débil e incipiente con el que no había podido remover la rejilla que lo separaba de sus padres. Se sintió como el monstruo sin espíritu que consolaba su hambre con la más emblemática venganza.

No pudo articular suspiro. Procuró un último esfuerzo por averiguar en la mirada sombría de Charles el recuerdo de su bondad, la estela de sus modos naturales, delicados y sumamente generosos. Pero estas características parecían totalmente extintas. Atinó a asentir cuando Charles le pidió su palabra y se quedó sumido en un profundo enajenamiento.

Charles reconoció esa desazón porque simplemente no hubo disimulo alguno. Titubeó angustiado. Por un sólo segundo quiso aclararle sus motivos, sólo para que interrumpiera esa expresión finalmente confesada en todo sentido: no era su maldad ni su intransigencia a lo que temía, sino a la magnificencia, la belleza y las texturas sensibles que había acariciado y consolado en él la primera vez, que tanto si se habían esfumado como si seguían ahí, medio agónicas, lo herirían de forma irreparable. No tuvo tiempo de averiguar en la noción inevitable del decaído semblante de Erik, porque la violenta irrupción de los guardias lo extrajo de la especulación.

Añoró que el tratamiento de su espina se esfumara repentinamente, que el tiempo se detuviera...

_Erik, ¿sigues ahí?_

* * *

**_ Espero sus comentarios con mucho anhelo. Muchas gracias por leer._**


	4. Los motivos incontenibles

**4. Los motivos incontenibles.**

Media docena de guardias lo apuntaban al pecho y la cabeza. Se preguntó porqué razón Charles no hacía uso de su habilidad en ellos, y al manifestar esa apremiante duda, el profesor le confesó a regañadientes que era incapaz de manipular sus mentes.

_Alivio._

El asalto del alivio fue una auténtica caricia. No comprendía la medida el nudo en su estómago hasta que este se disolvió en la claridad, liberándolo de un peso inconcebible. Lo miró, se estaba mordiendo los labios, y tuvo que reprimir el anhelo de una corta exigencia de contacto. Breve. Brevísima. Su dedo borrando la fisura de pena entre sus cejas. Se reprendió por no obviar que el verdadero motivo del telépata para no tocarlo debía tener un fundamento intruso y no subjetivo, mucho menos personal. Debió saberlo inmediatamente, ya que Charles tenía la particularidad de ser demasiado indisciplinado con sus imposiciones cuando estas iban ligadas a él. Casi le dio risa, casi llanto, pero la rabia lo contuvo. Diez años lo habían despistado gravemente sobre la inherencia de su bondad, pero al recuperar la compostura, también recobró el carácter. Se indignó. Y como ya estaba medio ebrio por la sensación tan próxima del metal que ocupaba la habitación y como de todos modos no había demasiadas opciones, se encogió de hombros y le solicitó al metal rendirse.

Ese conocimiento que le sabía mal, muy mal, sobre el valor que Charles le daba a las promesas se esfumó contra la fruición anticipada del poder y las ganas de irritarlo; las ganas de arañarle la cara hasta hacerlo cerrar los ojos azules. Casi pudo lamer las ondas electromagnéticas en el aire y la necesidad y la añoranza obstruyeron cualquier óbice. No supo nombrar el placer que sintió cuando su mutación se dilató hasta alcanzar el frío y brillante elemento que reaccionó a la inminencia de su dominio como si lo extrañara: enamorado, dócil y melancólico.

Todo indicaba que algo tremendo estaba a punto de acontecer y el temor hizo que los guardias desecharan cualquier vacilación. Pero justo antes de que accionaran los gatillos Charles gritó 'no', un _no_ franco y atribulado que estuvo a punto de contenerlo, de verdad, pero sólo a punto, porque el metal ya estaba reaccionando a su caricia, ya estaba entregándose en convulsiones. Charles le puso una mano en el pecho, sobre el corazón. Desesperado. Casi a la vez los guardias se desplomaron en el suelo como si un huracán los hubiera puesto de cabeza. Las balas pasaron a centímetros de sus cuerpos. La fuerza de la ráfaga los jaló hacia atrás con arrebato. Se miraron entre ellos y la confusión sobre qué era lo que había pasado se materializó de la misma forma en sus rostros.

Peter, que con su velocidad había neutralizado la amenaza en un segundo, contemplaba la escena sonriente, desenfadado, aguardando los aplausos.

Sostuvieron la mirada, azul y metal, el tiempo suficiente para que Charles se ruborizara por completo de rabia y algo más, algo muy siniestro, y le quitara la mano de encima como si le quemara, absolutamente indignado.

No intercambiaron palabras. Ni siquiera rebotaron un gesto de desaprobación. Aquello le resultó sumamente extraño a Erik que ya lo esperaba como algo inevitable. Entonces comprendió, no le quedó la menor duda, y se regodeó como un gato en el entendimiento: el enfado que Charles sentía hacia él en ese momento no era por el odio innato que le profesaba ni por los diez años que había entre ellos ni siquiera porque en los últimos minutos hubiera roto _sin falta_ su promesa, sino porque de una forma no tan impulsiva ni tan instintiva la mano que se había aferrado de aquella manera a su pecho no había sido tanto para detenerlo como para protegerlo.

_Pobre_, pensó Erik con sorna, debía ser frustrante no aguantar más de diez minutos la máscara de indiferencia. La sonrisa corta y malévola se instaló en su boca mientras lo miraba alejarse como si acercara, como si Charles fuera de metal y pudiera sentirlo desde adentro.

* * *

_**Erik es un cabrón. Sí lo es y ahora es más cabrón porque madurar también lo hizo menos inseguro, o eso digo yo. Me encanta. Yo ya iba a otra cosa pero esto salió como intermedio cómico (bueno, a mí me causó gracia) y no pude evitar publicarlo. Lamento la horrible tardanza. Espero sus comentarios hermosos. Muchas gracias por leer.**_


End file.
